


Collections - Vol. 1

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order. </p><p>There are a host of characters, I couldn't pick them all... the list would be entirely too long!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First-born Son

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The baby cried lustily as he was held in his mother’s arms.

“He is beautiful, is he not, my lord?” Idril asked her husband who stood beside her. Wordlessly, he nodded as he took a tiny hand in his. The baby’s fingers wrapped around Tuor’s index finger, squeezing as tight as a baby can.

“He has a good voice and a mighty grip, my love,” he said as he kissed he gently on her head.

“What shall we name our son, dearest?” Idril asked as the baby began to whimper hungrily. She looked from her son to her husband.

“Eärendil.”


	2. Jewel of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Aragorn stands before us with the Elendilmir in his hands.

“I trust this into your safekeeping, Sons of Elrond.”

“But should you not wear it, as a symbol of your royalty?” Elrohir asks, accepting the jewel from him.

“The time is not yet right for me to claim kingship,” he says quietly, turning to go to the Houses of Healing.

We watch him leave, and my brother still holds the jewel in his hand. It shines like a many-rayed star upon a glistening mithril band. Elrohir hands it to me, and we follow the right and future King of Gondor.


	3. Our Sister, The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

The great gate of the White City is open wide for our procession. Today, we are escorting our little sister to King Elessar. She is to become his consort; Arwen, Queen of Gondor.

My brother, Elladan, carries the silver banner as we lead our small processional, side by side. Behind us are Glorfindel and Erestor; behind them is our household from Rivendell, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, then our father and sister. The people are cheering and white flower petals are raining down from above. A glorious welcome for the future Queen. Our little sister, the Evenstar of our people.


	4. Lost Seeing-Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Stories have surfaced of the seeing-stone that Sauron took from Minas Ithil. Many say that it was destroyed, but there are others who do not think so. They were made by Feanor. Made with a substance that only intense heat can destroy.

There are those who take the chance, braving the destruction and chaos that is still Mordor, looking for the stone. Today might be the day we find it; sifting through dust and ash and the ruins of Barad-dur.

My shovel hits something hard. I bend to uncover it. Perfectly dark and round, I have found the stone.


	5. The Queen and The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Their husbands are meeting with the council once again, but the ladies have had enough with politics for the day.

"It's such a beautiful day, your majesty. We can take the children on a picnic," Eowyn spoke excitedly. Both Eldarion and Elboron jump up and down at the prospect. Arwen smiles at the boys, then at Eowyn.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I will send word to the kitchens to have a lunch packed for us. And please, call me Arwen."

The ladies laugh as they collect their sons, a blanket, the picnic basket and head for the courtyard.


	6. Eldest Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Finduilas gazed upon her precocious four-year-old son. His newly altered tunic was once pristine white, but now carried grass stains and muddy spots from his play outside. Normally, maternal instinct would have made her take off the tunic and have it cleaned. But not this time. This was the umpteenth time he had come inside this way. He didn't seem complete without the dirty, disheveled look about him. She laughed as he looked upon her with his clear, grey eyes.

"What are you up to now, my son?"

Boromir ran over, wrapping his little arms around her legs.

"I love you, mama."


	7. Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Arwen glanced down at her four little daughters with a maternal gaze. Mirien, the eldest. Gwenneth, the second. Lalaith, the next. And the light-haired youngest, Laurel. They were on the pristine floors of the Citadel, each squabbling over the other's toys. They were each growing so fast, in her eyes. She kept sending away their dresses to be altered. Happiness filled her. She felt so complete. Long had she dreamed of this life with Estel. Her smile broadened as she laid a gentle hand on her belly. He would be very pleased to hear another daughter is on the way.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

"I cannot be responsible for my actions," he said as they stood close together, undressing each other.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I expected you to be," she said. "We must get out of these stupid clothes." Their fingers hurried and soon both were naked and on the bed. Each sighed in relief as they made love, having waited months to be together again. It was over in a matter of minutes, their loving fast and furious.  
  
"Over too soon," she said reluctantly as they lay within each other's embrace.  
  
"We have time to improve," he said as he moved over her again.


	9. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

It was a something she often liked to play with him, mimicking his movements. She did so now, as they planted her garden, the rain falling softly, commanding his attention to her.

Looking directly at her, he went shirtless, and a twinkle in his eye. She insisted playing her game, and did the same, tossing her tunic over his. Work now forgotten, she watched as he moved to her, his supple body now glistening with rain.

“What now, my lady?” His hands caressed her bare skin. Her shiver was his reply, and they were lost in loving each other immediately.


	10. Sea Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Rising from her bed, in the pure faint light of morning, Narwen crossed her room to stand at the window. Today, she would do as she always did; help the Lord Cirdan with those who sought to sail for the Undying Lands. She never ceased to wonder at the color of the sea, grey, like steel; and though she tried to fight it, she often longed to go with them. But she couldn't. Melannen said he'd return to her, and so, she waited.

Maybe Lord Cirdan wouldn't mind if she looked for something else to do today. A diversion from sadness.


	11. Summer Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

"I swear, Bregdan, you could at least be a little objective about this!"

"I see no reason for it, Wynna."

"Does there need to be one?" She swam back to shore and stood next to her intended. So brave a warrior from Rohan, and yet, skeptical of a simple jump into the lake from off the pier. They came to visit her family in Dor-en-Ernil, on this warm summer afternoon. He was the only one to not jump into the lake. Without another word, she pushed him in, clothes and all.

"I'll get you for this!" he declared as he came up spluttering.


	12. Accidental Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

He suspected she had a good reason to come to him this night. She never spoke another word since they greeted each other as she leaned against the door, just staring at him. Glendan wondered what made her come, but then in the next instant, he knew. Morgen shook her head, silently asking for nothing to be said between them as she moved from the door to stand in front of him. He let her lead, and felt the fire of her touch heat his skin. They shared each other with such a heated, unbridled passion that neither felt before.


	13. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

She was his tonight, she was finally his wife, and he finally had her alone. Orophin led her to the place they made special all those years before, Amroth's old flet above Cerin Amroth. Silence was golden between them, as their hearts spoke to each other. And yet...

"Come to me, my love," he said. Rian still held the knotted cording from their wedding ceremony, and she wore a devious smile as she came to him.

As in times before, their acts of loving were almost overwhelming. But they endured, only taking brief respites before starting again, and again, and again. Joyously.


	14. Celebrian's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

She woke to find him standing at the threshold of her door. Head still full of sleep and dreams, she smiled and mumbled, "Ada, you are finally home."

"Do you not recognize you're own uncle, Celebrian?" Galathil's voice dared her to speak again, carrying a displeased egde she hardly recognized. She wiped the last sleep from her eyes and sat up to stare at him. He continued eyeing her, intensely.

"It is good to see you again, uncle," she said, smiling sweetly. He relaxed as she crossed the room to embrace him. Uncle and niece were finally reunited in the Undying Lands.


	15. So Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Laeriel was not enthused with Deor's behavior. Oh, she loved him for it, but his reputation proceeded him and he was well renowned for his outrageous antics. Especially when he was with his older foster brothers, Irmarya and Inglor. Only this time, she was the target for their joke, standing soaked to the skin after being set upon with a bucket of water.

"Laeriel! I'm so sorry!" Deor apologised profusely, making a sad attempt at drying her off.

"Don't worry, dearest. I'll find a way to get you back."

Irmarya and Inglor snickered, then fell in a heap, laughing uproariously at their brother.


	16. Lovers' Vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

"Harder, my lord! Honestly, I don't think you're trying hard enough."

"This isn't as easy as it looks, my lady. I hardly expect you to comprehend the difficulties. Besides, these tools are all secondhand."

"I only asked for a small garden, Legolas. Not an entire forest of flowers."

"You deserve a forest of flowers, Rian. Nothing less."

Rain began to fall, and they rushed back into the cottage. They abandoned their gardening work for the day, but that didn't mean they couldn't still have fun. Bickering gave over to playing as they ran out into the deluge. It was always a vice of theirs.


	17. Proper Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Frodo came to stand next to the tall, blonde elf he remembered from Rivendell. Nay, before that, at Trollshaws. Glorfindel still stood proud, and there was a smile on his face. 'As there should be,' he thought. Middle-earth had been made right again, and Aragorn was a newly married man.

"How fares the ring-bearer?" came Glorfindel's deep voice as he sat down to look better at Frodo.

"I'm well, thank you," Frodo replied. Glorfindel smiled and looked away, but Frodo gained his attention again.

"Yes, Master Frodo?"

"You saved my life on the road to Rivendell. I forgot to give you proper thanks."


	18. At The Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Sick was my heart, and mind, with the Oath of our father. These children should not bear witness to my madness, nor that of my only remaining brother. I took care of the boys while we held them captive, and came to love them as if they were my own. But they are no longer safe with us, and must be left where thay can be found.

"Why do you not stay?" Elrond asks me, fear and sadness in his voice.

"Take care of your brother." I evade his question.

A brief embrace from the children, I walk away, and can't look back.


	19. Banished!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

When my uncle needs me most, I am banished from his side, from Rohan. He's unaware of the death of his son. He is fully in the grasp of the Wormtongue, and through that mangy git, he is trapped by Saruman. I shall see Grima dead, and his master as well.

I gather my men to me. Rohan is vast; Orcs and Dunlandings roam freely, terrorizing and killing our people. My men are loyal to the King and Rohan, and they accept my banishment as their own. Rohan will not be left defenseless. Not while I live and breathe.

"We ride North!"


	20. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

I have wandered a long time, lost in the woods. I was separated from my mistress, Nimrodel, and I cannot find her. I think I've wandered in circles looking. I cannot tell which way to go.

"My lady?" He stands in my path; tall, dark-haired and grey eyed. Where did he come from? I heard no sound to tell of his coming.

"My lady? May I help you?"

"I am lost sir, and cannot find my way."

His bearing is one of strength, kindness, and warmth. He comes near, and I am captivated by him. He takes my hand and offers his help.


	21. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Haldir cursed loudly as his foot caught the tree root. Quickly turning around, he made sure no one heard him. Scanned the ground and the trees to make sure no one saw him. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. It wouldn't do if someone saw the famed Marchwarden of Lorien tripping over a blasted tree root.

He took a few hobbling steps, then heard her giggling. Grimacing and smiling at the same time, he knew he'd been seen.

"I would not have taken you for clumsy, my lord," Elirina said, still giggling.

"Even I can have a bad day, my dear."


	22. Turning Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

He heard Aragorn call for the retreat, yet he struggled to follow. Orcs were everywhere along the battlements. Many of the elves he had brought with him to aid the Men of Rohan lay dead. Haldir turned his back to face another onslaught, and did not see the attack from behind...

She brought her sword up to deflect the attack. To save his life. Quickly, she dispatched the Orc, and then another.

He turned to thank his savior and stopped. "Eregwen!"

"Explanations later, my love. Aragorn called a retreat. We must go! Come on!"

Grabbing his hand, they ran swifty to the Keep.

~*~*~*~

A/N - yes, blatantly Mary Sue *and* movie!verse. I had my reasons. Sneaky, but they were reasons... ;-)


	23. Wind Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

The plains were a golden, light brown in Rohan, a clear sign that autumn finally arrived. The headstrong stallion ran wherever he chose, seemingly priding himself on his reach and extension.

The King and his son stood silently, their attention riveted to the horse as he turned and ran again. Every so often, he would leap and let out a whinny.

“He is certainly enjoying himself,” the prince said with a laugh. The sound captured the attention of the beautiful white stallion.

“He knows his worth,” the king said, looking admirably at the now still meara.

“What’s his name?”

“Lightfoot.”


	24. Water Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

To her knowledge, no one was around to disturb her, so she undressed quickly and dove into the lake. Its cool depths were refreshing on this hot summer day. Rising to the surface, she floated as a leaf on the water, enjoying the water as it surrounded her and the sun as it warmed her. If only he would come, this day would be perfect.

She felt, rather than saw, the entry of another into her quiet little retreat. Treading water now, she was surprised when he surfaced and wrapped his arms around her. With that, her prediction came true.


	25. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

The sound of the water filled her ears once again. It was soft and soothing, as always, and helped her calm down. Not that he was helping any. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly. There was never a limit to their passion, or to their loving. How often was it tonight? She lost count. It didn’t matter anyway. He was here, with her, now.

His hands worked their magic again, and she heard nothing but him. Not even the water. She reached up, running her fingers through his beautiful dark hair. Bound together as one, joined by love. Forever.


	26. Upon A Summer's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

She held the baby on her hip as she watched her husband play with their older children. Laughter filled the air, and for her, life was perfect. The baby squirmed, wanting to join in the fun, but she was still toddling, and her older brothers were playing rough. Funny how she considered her two-year-old still a baby.

Hours later, the sun was setting, and it was time for the evening meal. Her husband heard her calling for them to come inside, and she heard the protests of her boys. She knew she could rely on him to bring them in.


	27. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Even at night, even with the slightest of breezes, the summer heat was heavy and uncomfortable. Alone, outside in the starlit night, he tossed his cup aside not caring about the sound it would make. He stripped down to almost nothing and slipped into the water, dipping under its cool surface, washing away memories best forgotten.

They once considered him the bravest among the knights, but now he was a coward, and a deserter. He’d be on the run forever.

Her face appeared before him, with eyes that sparkled with love and hope. He knew he’d never see her again.


	28. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

It was Midsummer in Mirkwood. The evening air was only slightly cooler than the day, thanks to the breeze blowing in from off the river. It seemed the whole populace was out tonight; dancing, singing, laughing. Legolas waited for her. His fun would not be complete without her.

His wishes were granted when he saw Rian moving toward him; her white-blond hair nearly shining silver in the moonlight.

“May I have your permission to accompany you tonight?” he asked. Her hand slipped into his, her ice-blue eyes alight with mirth.

“You know you need never ask me that,” she replied.


	29. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Her mother loved roses, but Wynna favored the peony most. She knelt among them in her garden, using what she learned to prune them. None were quite yet ready for picking, and when they were she’d grace her table with a beautiful centerpiece. Slouching over the blush-pink and light-blue blooms, she inhaled their fragrance and smiled.

Wynna wasn’t aware of her husband sneaking up on her with a catlike fervour, a small bucket of water in his hands. Bregdan tossed its contents at her and laughed as she squealed her surprise.

“That’s for pushing me into the lake, my love!”


	30. A Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

He watches me from across the tabletop, waiting for me to make my move. The game requires lots of patience, of which his can be short, and it also requires lots of thought. One cannot just forge ahead with their pieces on the board. He taught me that.  

Our friendship is a peculiar one. We have known each other since our cradle days it seems, though it has only been a few weeks. His long, red hair glistens red-gold in the sunlight and I hear him sigh in mock despair.  

"Is it my turn yet, Glinneth?"  

"Not just yet, Maedhros."


	31. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

"Checkmate!"  

She smiled brightly at me, her dark hair ruffled gently in the breeze. I am too stunned for words. I am not usually defeated in this game. Not even by my own brothers! I hear her laughter as she watches me stare helplessly at the board. After a moment, I lift my gaze to her, and she reads my intent perfectly. Smirking at her, I stand up and she follows my example. But she gasps with surprise when I sweep her off her feet.  

"Another game, Maedhros?"  

"An entirely new game, love. One you will love better than chess."


	32. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

She sits across from me, her eyes fairly glimmering with mirth in the candlelight, her lips curved slightly in a smile. I get up from my chair and pull her up from her own, startling her as I hold her tight against me.

"Do you enjoy playing with fire, Geliriel?"

"A fire that I helped to kindle, Amrod? I love every moment of it!"

She yelps as I pick her up and carry her to our bed. Not one more word is uttered as we let the fire between us burn hotter and higher. My love, my life…

My wife.


	33. Little Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Eldarion heaved a sigh when he caught sight of his younger twin sisters, Mirien and Lalaith. Both were squabbling over the gowns sent from Imladris by their uncles Elladan and Elrohir. Mirien wanted the blue one Lalaith laid claim to, not the yellow one on the ground at her feet. Going to them, he calmly picked up the yellow dress and took hold of the blue. When they stopped arguing, he held both in his hands.

"What about the purple gowns?" he asked, knowing how much his sisters hated them.

Mirien hastily grabbed the yellow gown, Lalaith grabbed the blue.


	34. Earthly Desires, Yearning Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

"I have need of you," Legolas said as he pulled Rian against him. There was no mistaking his urgency, or his erection.

Her dress was off and on the ground and it didn't occur to her to care, for she had need of him. His pants joined her dress and the pair slid to the ground. He grasped her waist and pulled her onto his lap, and she took him deep within her. His tongue caressed her breasts and his hands roamed over her back. She moaned in pleasure, uttering his name when she could. He whispered his love for her as he gripped her waist again. They moved as one, faster and faster, until ecstacy washed over them both.

They held each other tightly in the afterglow of their loving, still joined, the scent of roses in the air. It was then she realised where they were. The garden he built for her; the hedges high enough for privacy. She laughed then, kissing him heatedly. She felt him grow hard again, and soon she was on her back, moaning as he made slow, sweet love to her. It wasn't long before she was crying out his name in ecstasy.


	35. Persistant Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

For as long as I have known her, I hoped that one day she would be mine. Even when she married another, even when she became mother to his children, I hoped she would be mine.

Time passes and now she is alone. He husband killed in the war, her children grown with families of their own, and I stand beside her in friendship as I always have.

Her hand reaches for mine. The softness of her touch, the light and love in her eyes as she looks up at me and I need hope no longer.

She is mine.


	36. The Ranger's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Norien studied the tracks on the ground. She'd been following the trail for miles and now the tracks mingled with others and splintered into many different directions. If she was to pass this test, she needed to find the right one. Bending low, she took a moment to decipher the mess. Then, she stood and followed the trail in the direction she faced: South. Over hill and through dale she went, keeping an eye on the trail and managing to admire the beauty of the land. Suddenly, a man stood before her.

"Welcome to Henneth-Annun. You've passed the test… ranger."


	37. The Magic of Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Melannen found her standing on the cliff-top, the one they'd made special when they were reunited so long ago, here in Mithlond. Anor, in her fiery brilliance, was sinking slowly. The colors of the sunset mingled in Narwen's hair. A gentle breeze played with the long, red tresses and he just had to run his fingers through it. He took the few steps needed to bring him to her side and he did just that. Her head tilted back, her eyes closed and she sighed at his touch. Smiling, he took the opportunity she presented him with and kissed her.


	38. At The Havens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Their little family stood on the pier while the ship that would bear three of them to Valinor stood ready. Tears flowed freely. Rian held onto Legolas tightly before relinquishing him to embrace his daughters. There were no words spoken, none were necessary. They kissed their father once again before boarding the vessel, leaving their mother alone with him, as it should be.

Neither saw anything but each other. He memorized her face, her eyes, and her white-blond hair. Her hands roamed over his chest and up over his shoulders before her fingers combed through his hair. His arms encircled her possessively and he bent to kiss her; all his love, passion, and soul in the kiss. She felt it and returned her own. When it ended, they parted, and more tears fell.

He watched the ship sail, bearing away his family. He knew a time would come when he would also leave Middle-earth. His heart already longed to, and he wondered why he wasn't on the ship with them. But his friendship with Gimli and Aragorn kept him here. She understood. She always did. That's why he loved her so much. 

One day, he would follow his heart West.


	39. And Rohan Will Answer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

We wait in silence on the hill, overlooking the Pelennor. There are more orcs here than any of us have ever seen back in our homeland. Back in Rohan. Courage mingles with fear among the men, and our horses shift nervously from side to side. But we have been called to help Gondor, and help we shall.

Theoden King moves forward to lead us, speaking to his commanders to lead their eoreds. Wind blows through our banners. A signal is given, and a single horn sounds, announcing our arrival. Spears are readied, and the King speaks to give us courage.


	40. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Siladwen watched the warrior as he delivered his message. Tall, strong, and wearing the armor of his countrymen. He was Rohirrim; it was rare to see them near Lorien, much less within the borders. Yet here he was, Eothain of The Wold, delivering a message to Lady Galadriel as he'd been charged to do. She moved closer, in order to see him better, and stopped in her tracks when his eyes met hers. Her heart skipped a beat when he blinked several times, then smiled. Siladwen fell in love, and she smiled shyly at the man she knew she'd marry.


	41. Love Of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Their daughter cried heartily, her little arms waving in the air. Eothain picked her up and the baby calmed down, but not completely. "She wants her mother," he said to the figure in the doorway. Siladwen smiled and came to them, taking the babe from him. She sat down in the rocking chair and loosened the laces of the shirt she wore.

"Our little Rian is just hungry, my love," she said, smiling fondly at their first child, and singing a lullaby in her native tongue. He knelt beside his wife and daughter, swearing to love both of them forever.


	42. Love Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Rian stood on the plains of the Wold, not far from where her home used to be. The home she'd been born and raised in; for a time. It seemed ages since she was last here, and the memories were still just as strong. Her mother, Siladwen, would sing lullabys to her. Her father, Eothain, taught her to use both sword, bow, and how to ride a horse. Both had been taken from her at different times. And in Valinor, only her mother still lived.

Mounting her horse, she sang her mother's lullabys as she rode away. Never to return.


	43. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

"I feel a tuggin'!" Sam cried out, getting to his feet.

"Reel her in, Sam!" Frodo dropped his pole and grabbed Sam to keep him from being pulled in. "You got her!"

A cracking sound; the pole snapped in two. All four hobbits groaned with dismay.

"She got away again," Merry sighed, pulling in his line to re-bait it. Frodo gave Sam his pole and got out his book instead. The four hobbits fell silent, waiting for another chance. Hours passed; nothing happened.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Pippin said, reeling in his line. The others followed suit and joined him.


	44. Without Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Orophin sat within her empty talan. He'd done so since the day she left. Without Rian, Lorien didn't have the luster it normally held for him. It lost its beauty and even the singing sounded off-key. She had been sent away, and he knew not when she'd return: if she'd be able to return. He felt this first loss of her so keenly in his heart, and was tempted to follow her. But he couldn't. All he could do was wait and hope for her to come back to him. He prayed to Elbereth, and Eru, for her swift return.


	45. Bitter Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

"Edain, second born," Estel drank in the new words. Unaware of Elrond entering the room, he continued mumbling the lines "They are called 'Men', or 'Aftercomers'. Given the gift of freedom upon Arda, but they only dwell here for a short period of time."

Elrond smiled gently and continued to cite the lore in which he tried to find comfort often: "But 'Men', unlike Elves, die. 'Men' are not bound to the Earth as the Elves are, for death is their fate. Ah Estel," Elrond met the young man's surprised gaze. "It is such a cruel gift and yet not."


	46. Final Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Geliriel stood on the bank of the Sirion, watching the water as it flowed, and allowing herself to remember. Her tears fell as rain into the water, and she fell to her knees. Here, they were hand-fasted. Here, Amrod promised her love, passion, and fire. Miles away, he died, leaving her behind.

"I miss you."

A gentle wind blew around her, the soft scent of roses carried on that wind. Her tears subsided, and her mind cleared of sadness. She could feel his presence, as if he stood behind her. And she heard his voice saying:

_"I love you. Forever."_


	47. Parting of Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Tuveran stood alone on the pier. Upon the grey ship were his grandmother, uncle, and beloved twin sister. They had grown weary of Middle-earth and chose to sail to Aman. Tears welled up, blurring his sight, but he kept his eyes upon the ship as it slowly sailed into the west. Wiping away the tears, he lifted his hand in a gesture of parting. And with his keen eyesight, he saw his family return the gesture, and before the sun obscured his vision, he saw his sister smiling. Tuveran smiled as well. Being left behind did not mean losing hope.


	48. Sorrow & Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

The boat reached the far shore of the Celebrant, and Tuveran was lifted carefully into a cart. At a whispered command, they stopped as his eyes locked on his children. There was anger mixed with sorrow in Melannen's eyes, tempered only by the love and hope of his daughter, Siladwen. He could see that both wanted to follow him, especially his son, even to Aman. But they had to stay. They had their lives ahead of them. In order to heal, he had to leave them behind. Raising his hand, he called out to them:

"I love you, my children."


	49. Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

Holding his daughter close, Eothain read the letter again. From the scrawl of the writing, he could tell his wife had been scared when she wrote it. He left her with their daughter to defend the village against the attacking orcs. Now, she was gone, leaving him and their daughter behind. Laying the letter down, he held his daughter closer to him. She was still crying hysterically, her little arms reaching for the door.

"We will find her, Rianna," he whispered, hoping his daughter would calm down. Eventually, she did, clinging to him tightly. "We will find her," he repeated.


	50. Loveless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume One - fifty drabbles. They are in no particular order.

One day since her husband's death, and Rian felt it keenly. Her heart hurt from the emptiness left behind. When he died, he took her love with him. The only reason she had for living was her children. They needed her. But it was hard to think of them without thinking of their father. Tears fell down her face again. She lost count how many times she cried. She couldn't bring herself to face the Pelennor, where he died. It hurt to remember, it hurt to feel, and it hurt to know he wasn't at her side where he belonged.


End file.
